They Are Mythic
by Pecker
Summary: First fanfic, all about Serena and Nate! Rubbish at summaries but please review :


They are mythic

**A/N**: Well this is my first fanfic, so reviews are much appreciated! Pretty much a Serenate shipper! Anyway, this my idea, of what season 4 should include for Serena and Nate, but knowingly the JS and SS will probably end up messing them up so, oh well!

I do not own anything, Gossip Girl, Nate or Serena it all belongs to The CW etc.

She sees him. After a whole summer, she finally sees him, and surprisingly he is not alone and she doesn't know what it is but something inside of her shifts. She is the one that broke it off, and she has to keep telling herself that all the while as she is staring at him. Her best friend who is stood beside her notices this. She links her arm through hers and Serena snaps out of her daze and smiles a smile that doesn't reach up to her eyes. Her best friend, Blair Waldorf, was also going through troubles of her own but they both had an amazing time in France, riding on bikes, watching the city of Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was now time to get back to the world they had avoided for two months.

"You okay?" Blair questioned Serena

"Yeah.. I just didn't, well it doesn't matter I broke up with him and he said he wasn't going to wait around for me, which is .. fair" at this she diverted her eyes once again to the boy who caused her so much heart ache it was impossible. She stared at him, his dishevelled hair, and then he turned around and immediately his eyes locked with hers. Serena took a sharp intake of breath, soft blue, meeting electric blue a collision bound to happen. The boy she so madly loved was Nathaniel Archibald, and without realising it he was making his way towards her, her heart was having palpitations of its own and her hands turned sweaty. The adrenaline rushed through her, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the tips of her ears she felt turning slightly red.

Blair saw the exchange and tugged Serena's arm to let her know she was going but she'll be close by if anything bad were to happen, and just by this Serena knew but was so fixated on Nate she didn't even flinch.

He made his way to her until they were face to face, his heart is racing, seeing the girl before him who broke his heart – multiple times – after months and to see her looking even more beautiful than she already is, if that is even possible. Her sunkissed skin even more tanned, her blonde hair, radiant like the burning sun. He looked at her, drank her in, she was wearing a long white dress, a similar one to what she wore to the White Party. Her hair was loose, the slight wind causing strands of her to cover her face, which did not do her justice. Without even realising what he was doing, he raised his hand and placed the strands of hair behind her ear. It was the most intimate interaction, when he dropped his hand, Serena let out a breath she did not even know she was holding. She stared at him she didn't know what to say. Sorry Nate for ruining us. Sorry for the mess I created. Sorry I didn't realise that I love you. Sorry that I – she was cut off from her thoughts by his voice.

"Your back."

It was a simple statement, he just stared at her, so many feelings pulsating through his body all he wanted to do was to touch her, hug her, kiss her, love her if she'd let him.

"Yes" it was so soft, so quiet "I.. How was your summer?" The question sounded simple, but to them, a deeper meaning was there 'how are you?' is too hard to say when clearly they aren't.

"It was ok, nothing out of the norm. Hamptons, Chuck, I take it you heard about Chuck?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Yes. Mum rang me, whilst I was in Paris. Telling Blair was, awful." She looked around to see her brunette friend at the bar talking amongst the people that were just faces to her.

"How was Paris?" Her gaze returned back to him, she took in his appearance properly. He was even more handsome than when she last saw him. His hair was pushed back but was messy, windswept; he was wearing white trousers, and a dark blue shirt. A shirt she realised she had bought for him from Armani, when they were going out.

"I, it, was good thanks." She smiled a breathtaking smile. He smiled back and an unfamiliar voice to her was heard in the background calling his name.

"Nate, Nate, Nate"

Nate turned around and smiled at the girl that was calling his name. She was pretty Serena would give her that, blonde, tall but not too tall.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Oh hello, and you might be?" The girl looked at Serena sceptically. Serena was taken aback at this, not being used to mild hostility she looked the girl up and down once again and decided she didn't like her.

"Serena Van der Woodsen. And you are?" The mask came back, the bitch from past years of being Queen at Constance was bought back alive. At times like these Serena was grateful she could turn that mode on, to cover her real feelings.

This time Nate spoke "Serena, this is Kate, we met a couple of weeks back" Serena directed her attention to Nate and smiled, and Nate could tell it was a fake smile.

He turned to Kate and whispered something in her ear and gave her a light kiss on the lips, which made Serena's stomach turn. When he turned to face her the calmness in his face disappeared and all the hurt that she had caused him was evident in his face.

"You cant do this to me. You have no right to judge her."

"I'm not judging Nate, just surprised you couldn't do a little bit better"

"What like you?" low blow Nate. He saw the hurt in her expression it felt like a snake had just bitten her. She looked at him.

"No Serena, I didn't mean that. I, just you broke up with me remember? You were the one that kissed Dan Humphrey, whilst you were still WITH me!"

"And you were the one who called the cops on my father Nate! You had no right to do that! Even if it was wrong, you had no right!" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know. I had no right to do that and I am sorry. If I could take it back I would, but you've got to understand whatever I did I did it for you, I thought it.. Well it doesn't matter." He looked down now and sighed.

"Serena I, you broke me."

"You broke me too" and with that she turned around and walked off. Leaving Nate standing there, watching her leave his life, like she does over and over again.

Blair looked on at her two best friends, and she decided it was time to intervene. She walked over to Nate and spoke to him gently.

"Go after her Nate, even though we had a good time in Paris, her mind was on you, you should have heard her on the phone to Eric and her Mum, asking after you, how you were. She isn't over you, you know that and I know that. You aren't over here either."

Nate stared at Blair and nodded, and followed the direction that Serena had just walked in. He went past the corridors, the flurry of people till he was outside and he saw her making her way to the beach. He walked a few paces behind her just to compose himself. He needed her to understand that he can't not be with her.

"Serena!" He heard a voice call and saw Dan Humphrey of all people running over to her and giving her a massive hug. He heard her laugh, and smile a bright smile. He looked at the two people in front of him, how could he compare to Dan? He was practically Serena's first love, but Serena was his first love too. Surely that had to count. He continued to watch the exchange, and then saw Dan leave and Serena continued her walk to the beach. Nate's steps followed quicker and quicker, until he broke out into a run. He ran until he reached her, heavy breaths.

"Serena."

She turned around, looked at him, confused and with that he walked to her and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but she kissed him back with equal passion and vigour. He heard her moan, his hands went to her hair, and then settled on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, she deepened the kiss and then pulled back. Her forehead touching his. Both panting.

"I love you" he said before he could stop himself. "I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you, and I will continue to love you for as long as I.. Live. I know it sounds silly but your it for me. I only did what I did to protect you, and I realised that maybe I should have just been there, and I am so sorry. I'm sorry I ever gave you doubt. I just never thought it would end up like this between us y'know we're Serena and Nate. Nate and Serena we're, well we're us. We never get a proper chance and I was scared. I was –" and with that he was silenced off with another kiss by Serena. This time it was slow, it lasted. It meant something.

"I am so sorry too. I should never have let Dan kiss me. I love you. I love you so much Natie." It took him a minute to realise she was crying, and he pulled her close and hugged her. He hugged her so tight so she could never leave, so he could never let her go.

"I love you too Serena" he pulled back, and looked at her and smiled. "Your beautiful y'know that?"

"So are you" and with that they burst out laughing

"Im not beautiful. Boys aren't beautiful" he teased

"Well you are to me" she looked at him intently "So.. What now?"

He looked at her, and smiled.

"Now, we start afresh. So Serena Celia Van der Woodsen, will you do me, Nathaniel Archibald, the honour of being his girlfriend and going out on a second, first date?" He held out his hand and laughed at her playfully.

"Why yes Sir Archibald, I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend" she placed her hand in his, and they walked a long the beach, laughing, kissing, hugging. Everything they should have spent this summer doing, but it was okay, because beyond all their mistakes they realised they were going to be okay. They knew it. The onlookers knew it. Even their best friends knew it. Because they were Serena and Nate, Nate and Serena, because they were mythic, and you don't mess with that.


End file.
